The present invention is directed to operations in which a charge for e-commerce services is automatically and continuously determined and utilized for automated job performance and real time accounting for the metering, calculation, and compensation of service time charges on internet servers for voluntarily offered contributions of news and information. A real time transaction output to contributors is a feature of the present invention. Such cost systems apply to automatic internet connected news and information sites and a variety of viewer interest sites.